Misplaced: A New Host For Nabu
by Gage39
Summary: When the fighting stops and the villains retreat Zatara prepares to offer himself in exchange for his daughter but Captain Marvel steps forward first. Zatara and Zatanna get their happy ending and so does Billy Batson...after a fashion.


Misplaced: A New Host For Nabu

Once the fighting had stopped and the villains had retreated, the older heroes made their way to their younger partners, happy to be reunited. Zatara didn't look happy, however, as he all but ran to where Fate/Zatanna stood, Captain Marvel following at a slower pace.

"Release her," Zatara demanded.

"No," Fate said firmly. "Today's events have proven that Fate is needed more than ever. The girl chose to put on the helmet knowing full well the consequences."

"What about Kent Nelson?" Kid Flash demanded. "Surely he didn't agree to this."

"No he didn't so I released him to be with his wife."

There were quite a few horrified gasps which died down as Captain Marvel came to stand next to Zatara. The good-natured hero looked unusually serious when he spoke. "What if someone offered to take her place? Someone a lot more powerful than her?"

Everyone immediately started protesting but fell silent when Fate spoke. "Perhaps," he said slowly, "but how do I know that you'll keep your word?"

"I could swear on my magic," Captain Marvel said after a moment's hesitation.

"Captain, no, I cannot let you do this," Zatara tried to say, stopping when Captain Marvel held up a hand.

"Why would you do this?" Fate sounded confused. "You have no connection to the girl, so why?"

"Because she has someone to miss her," Captain Marvel said matter of factly. "I have no one to miss me except maybe for the people standing here. Actually that works better for you, doesn't it? Sure everyone will vow to find a way to free me but since we're not related or even that close they won't feel guilty about taking a day or two off. Eventually they'll stop looking altogether whereas if you took Zatara or Zatanna the other would never stop looking and, eventually, they'd probably figure out a way."

Fate considered Captain Marvel's words then nodded. "Swear on your magic and I'll release the girl."

"He's ten!" Kid Flash cried. "You can't do this!"

The older members of the League looked shocked, all except for Batman who merely looked sad. Captain Marvel took off his cape and threw it at a confused Kid Flash. "I think this'll make a better souvenir than that sippy cup, don't you?" While Kid Flash was still gaping the magical hero turned back to Fate. "I, Captain Marvel, swear on the magic granted to me by the wizard Shazam that I will take on the mantle of Dr. Fate in the place of Zatanna Zatara."

Fate reached up and removed the helmet, revealing a confused Zatanna. "What?" she looked around in a daze.

"It's alright," Captain Marvel smiled at her. "I don't mind." He took the helmet from her hands and placed it on his head.

"No!" Zatanna screamed as her father pulled her into his embrace.

"It's okay, Zatanna," her father attempted to reassure her. "We'll figure out a way to free him-I promise."

"I will report to the Watchtower tomorrow for debriefing," Dr. Fate informed Batman. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to patrol Fawcett city."

The heroes watched in silence as Fate flew away, Zatanna's sobs the only sound.

* * *

"Now that we're all here I'd like to call this meeting to order," Batman said gravely.

"Where's Captain Marvel?" Superman asked, "and why is Nabu here?" he gestured to the sorcerer sitting in Captain Marvel's usual spot.

Batman's scowl was angrier than usual as he spoke. "Captain Marvel is Dr. Fate's new host."

"Also he's ten," Flash added.

The room immediately erupted as everyone either began yelling at Nabu or Batman.

"We let a kid join?" Green Arrow yelped. "Speedy's never gonna stop harping."

"What about the child's family?" Black Canary frowned. "How are we supposed to explain this to them?"

"There's no one to explain anything to. Billy Batson has spent his entire life in the foster care system until he ran away when he was six, got his powers at seven, and joined the Justice League at eight," Dr. Fate explained calmly. "He's spent the last four years sleeping in abandoned buildings and alleyways and hasn't showered in almost a month. The last time he ate was three days ago when Miss Martian baked cookies and gave him some to take home. I require very little sleep or sustenance so he will no longer have to be concerned about those things."

"And what of the wizard Shazam? I do not think he will be pleased about what has happened to his new champion," Zatara pointed out.

"He will do nothing. Shazam is fully aware that if the child is no longer my host the Justice League will no longer allow him to take on some of the more dangerous missions which will severely limit his usefulness to the wizard," Dr. Fate said. "However, I am not as cruel as the wizard Shazam. While I will not release the child I will not force him to be aware of the atrocities that I am sure to witness. As far as Billy Batson is concerned he will be having a very long, very happy dream from which he will never awaken."

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" several voices rang out.

Billy Batson opened his eyes to see the entire Young Justice and Justice League teams standing in the Mount Justice living room. Even Superman and Batman were there, smiling as Billy and his uncle approached the big red and yellow cake with eleven candles already lit.

"Wow," he gasped, blue eyes growing wide. "You guys threw me a party?"

"Of course we did," Superman answered. "You're a valuable member of the Justice League plus you're uncle told us you'd never had one before."

"So cool!" Billy was literally jumping with joy at this point. "Thank you guys so much!"

"The party was so much fun!" Billy gushed as he and his uncle walked home later that evening. "The cake was awesome and I still can't believe that everyone got me a present."

"I'm glad you had fun tonight," Nabu smiled down at his nephew.

"How could I not? I've had fun every day since you took me in," Billy slipped his hand into Nabu's much larger one-the one that wasn't carrying a big bag of presents.

"So have I," Nabu squeezed Billy's hand, smiling softly as the boy continued chattering happily about the earlier events of the evening. "It's a decision that I've never regretted."

"I hope every day after this is good too," Billy commented.

"I have no doubt that they will be," Nabu promised. "I'll make sure that you're always happy."

"As long as I'm with you I don't see how I couldn't."

"In that case I'll never leave you."

"Promise?" Billy looked up, suddenly serious.

Nabu met his nephew's gaze evenly. "I promise."

Billy nodded, apparently satisfied then a huge grin broke across his face as their house came into view. He ran ahead, eagerly shouting for Nabu to hurry up. His uncle did so, laughing as he jokingly chided Billy before ushering him inside, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

So...I've been on a Billy Batson quest recently. I'm hoping to ride this obsession out for a few more stories but I make no promises. If anyone wants to see anything feel free to request it but I make no promises. This is also being cross-posted on A03 as well.


End file.
